escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Country Contest 21
|conductor = |director = |host = , |venue = , |winner = |windance = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite countries. |entries = 41 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex = }} The Country Contest 21 will be the twenty-first edition of the Country Contest. It is scheduled to take place sometime in 2018. The CCU is expected to kick out any non-CCU countries outside of the 20th edition's Top 6 to make it a CCU-exclusive contest again, as in previous editions. Any associate countries in the top ten last edition would be allowed to defend their automatic finalist result, as opposed to the tenth edition. On 8 March 2019, the CCU confirmed that 40 countries would take part in the edition. This marks the smallest number of participants since the 16th edition, where 39 countries took part. Without the defending associates, this edition marks the smallest number since the 7th edition, where only 34 countries took part. The CCU noted that "quantity does not mean lack of quality, and that a great edition with Greenlandic vibes would be hosted." When asked, the CCU also confirmed that "they were working with several broadcasters to assure a return in the twenty-second edition." However, the CCU clarified on 12 March 2019 that 41 countries would be participating, as a result of an error regarding the notification of Belgian participation confirmation. Location The contest will most likely take place in the highest placing active CCU member country from the previous edition, as the distance for non-members would be too far for all the other member countries. This was additionally the case with Brazil in the eleventh edition, although its broadcaster co-hosted the contest with 1/3 presenters being Brazilian. On 19 February 2019, the CCU confirmed that Greenland would not host, not only for not being eligible but also due to not having any suitable venues. On 28 February 2019, the CCU confirmed that although Greenland would not host the contest, that its national broadcaster KNR would serve as a co-host broadcaster alongside the main host. On 4 April 2019, the CCU announced alongside NRK that Norway would host the contest, with KNR's initiative. On 5 April 2019, NRK officially opened the bidding tender for hosting the contest. By the end of the tender, which closed in 19 April 2019, five venues from four different cities applied. Gjøvik had originally expressed interest to host the contest, but ultimately did not submit a bid. On 22 April 2019, NRK ruled out Drammen as a host city due to the venue not meeting the minimum amount of seats required to host the contest, leaving Stavanger, Oslo and Lillehammer left in the running. Later that week, NRK confirmed that they had 'eliminated a venue', leaving three venues left in the running. On 1 May 2019, NRK announced that the Oslo Spektrum arena would host the contest, confirming earlier reports. NRK promised that "a great show" full of "Nordic and Greenlandic realness" would be produced. Bidding Key: Host venue Failed bid Presenters On 20 March 2019, NRK and KNR both announced that Greenlandic singer and actress would be one of the co-hosts of the competition alongside Greenlandic singer-songrwriter and actress . Greenlandic actress Vivi Sørensen was also confirmed to have an "unspecified role". NRK also confirmed that they would opt to choose an additional presenter to represent the home soil of the competition. Format Return of quarter-final On 17 December 2018, the CCU confirmed that the short-lived quarter-final used in Country Contest 13 would return. This was done to give further opportunities to broadcasters with lower budgets a chance to participate. The tender process was subsequently opened, as was done for the 13th contest. Additionally, the CCU added that contrary to the 13th edition, that they would have a bigger role towards the quarter-final for transparency reasons. On 25 December 2018, the CCU released further guidelines for the quarter-final, with one of the rules being that "the Winning Country shall only qualify to the semi-finals, rather than the Grand Final directly." Additionally, its guidelines noted that "Any Country that already won the quarter-final would no longer be eligible to participate in it for 5 editions." The rule would not affect Liechtenstein, which won the Quarter-final 8 editions ago. On 28 February 2019, the CCU announced that due to budgetary concerns, that no quarter-final would be held for the current edition. However, a quarter-final was "likely to be used" in the future. Possible return of United Kingdom After evaluating several options, the BBC stated that they have a right to return the United Kingdom as a participating country in the contest. The BBC later clarified, stating that in the name of unity, United Kingdom's participation could be rotated every four editions to the four broadcasters: BBC, BBC Northern Ireland, BBC Scotland, BBC Wales. While many in the press praised the potential solution, some stated that the UK's countries should be independent in the contest. However, the CCU announced on 17 February 2019 that to celebrate the contest, BBC's accommodation request to participate separately was accepted, but would no longer be possible, as such precedent would ultimately allow other countries to participate. Some in the press then suggested that BBC could host a national selection with cities from the four countries and other territories competing to represent the country. However, some argued that BBC "did not want to allocate funds towards such a program." Allocation draw The thirty-four semi-finalist countries will be allocated into two semi-finals, each with 17 countries. On 20 March 2019, KNR held the Delegations Meeting, in which Greenland drew position 13 in the Grand Final, to close the first half of the show. Rest of the World vote The CCU confirmed on 3 March 2019 that the Rest of the World vote would return this edition. The vote will continue to be used with the same system as in the past, despite speculation of otherwise, a new system or more weight. Slogan On 5 April 2019, KNR announced that the slogan would be Feel the Light, a reference to . KNR stated that the slogan was meant for people to "always see the light in things." It marks the first time a slogan is not in the national language of a country. Participating countries * aaa * a * a * a * aa * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * aaa * aa * aaa * a * aaa * a * a * aaaa * a * a * a * aa * a * a * a * a * aa * a * aa * a * a * tweet - yes, we will participate * a * a * aaa * a * aa * a Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final The 20 qualifiers from the three semi-finals, as well as the top 6 of the previous edition took part. This which marked a decrease of four countries from the grand final of the previous edition. All countries which competed in the main competition voted, alongside the Rest of the World vote which returned after a one-edition break. Controversially, it marks the second consecuctive edition in which the jury favorite wins, rather than the public audience televoting favorite. Adding to the controversy, Luxembourg placed second as in the jury vote, with televoting favorite Norway only in third place. Incidents Other countries Eligibility for potential participation in the Country Contest requires a national broadcaster with active CCU membership, or a special invitation from the CCU as was the case with , , and at the contest in the past. Non-CCU members which place in the top 6 in the previous edition are likely to be re-invited to defend their position, as was done in the Country Contest 11. Active CCU members * – On 5 November 2018, RTVA confirmed that Andorra would once again not participate following their forced withdrawal last edition. Lack of funds were later confirmed as the reason for its non-participation. * – On 28 February 2019, ARMTV announced that Armenia would take a break from the contest, but that a "return was inevitable in the future." * – On 13 February 2019, BHRT confirmed that Bosnia and Herzegovina would not make a return, due to lack of funds needed for participation and broadcaster financial crisis. * – In November 2018, BNT stated that "sponsors were lacking, and would be needed for a future participation." However, on 19 February 2019, BNT confirmed that Bulgaria would withdraw due to financial issues within the broadcaster. * – On 26 October 2018, MTVA announced that it would withdraw from the competition to reevaluate its participation and broadcast other programs. * – On 17 December 2018, IPBC announced that Israel would return to the Contest, having received its newfound membership. This marks the country's first appearance since their forced withdrawal in the eighth edition after its previous broadcaster was disestablished. * – On 20 February 2019, TL announced that Lebanon would take a break from the contest to evaluate options. * – On 30 October 2018, LTC announced that they would withdraw from the contest due to its sponsors dropping out of funding their participation. However, LTC hinted on 4 January 2019 that a participation in the Quarter-final would be in the cards. * – On 31 October 2018, 1FLTV expressed doubt about a continued participation in this edition. 1FLTV stated that "only with the help of the Government or Sponsors would another return be possible." * – On 12 November 2018, RMC confirmed that Monaco would not participate after not "being accepted" into the previous editon, once again citing financial troubles as the reason. * – On 17 February 2019, SNRT announced that Morocco would take a break from the contest, marking the nation's first absence since the 8th edition. * – On 14 November 2018, TVR announced that Romania would once again miss out, in order to undergo major changes for its Contest delegation. * – It was reported on Russian media that no broadcasters would pursue further participation, "at least for the time being." * – On 3 March 2019, RTVS announced that Slovakia would withdraw from the contest, having previously confirmed its preliminary participation but ultimately deciding against it, due to programming restructuring and the broadcaster's new allocation plan of fees. However, the broadcaster noted that a return in the future would be dependent on sponsorship, and an email address was created to accept sponsors for the contest, and in the case that enough fees are covered, a return would be "definite." * – On 25 December 2018, UA:PBC announced that Ukraine would not compete in the twenty-first edition due to lack of funds. Non-CCU members * – The Prince of Sealand, , expressed his intent for his country to debut in the contest. However, the CCU stated that first and foremost, a national broadcaster was necessary, something which the country did not have.